Three Simple Words
by Jellybob 15
Summary: This is a Yami/Tea fic. All the story is in Yami's POV. It's really funny and romantic. Last Chapter up!
1. It takes two, wait! One?

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO.  
  
Chapter 1: It takes two, wait one?  
  
  
How would you like to have a new life for yourself? A second chance, as some would call it. This all happened to one person. Yami. Today would be the day that he would have a body of his own......  
  
It all happened so fast. It all started when Yugi and I were sealing the millenium items into an old pyramid in Egypt. Then as soon as we placed the final one into its engraved spot, Yugi's body started to glow. I was about to do something when all of a sudden my thoughts were drifted away from Yugi's. One minute I was talking to Yugi within his body. The next I am talking to him face to face. My eyes widened as did Yugi's. He took his hand in mine.   
  
"Yami! I can't believe it! This is remarkable!" Yugi said frantically as he hugged me quickly and pulled away to get a good look at me. I smiled stupidly.   
  
"I know..." I said still in a state of shock. I felt my hand, then my face. "This is really me?" I asked myself as I felt my smooth skin.   
  
Suddenly Joey, Tristan, and Tea barged in. Joey was about to yell out something but then stared at me. The others did the same.   
  
"Yugi? What's going on?" he asked Yugi as Yugi smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"It's okay Joey....this is Yami...the ancient spirit that was inside of me," Yugi said as I stared at him as did the others. Tea looked at me differently. Like if she knew...  
  
"Yami?" Joey said as I nodded.  
  
"Yes Joey," I said as Yugi turned and looked at me.  
  
"This is getting freaky..." Tristan said in a weird voice.  
  
"Don't worry guys...he won't bite," Yugi said as I chuckled "Now...can we get out of here...it's a little creepy," Yugi said as we walked out.   
  
We arrived in Domino City two days later. I was awaiting more questions from Yugi's Grandpa and all his other companions. It wasn't that hard adjusting from sharing a body to having my own. I just felt empty.   
  
Yugi's friends departed to their homes as we made our way to the Game Shop where Yugi said his Grandpa lived. We walked inside. I admired the cards and dueling devices we passed on the shelves. That's when I saw his Grandpa. His Grandpa looked at me the same way Tea did. I smiled as he smiled back.   
  
"I see....we have company," Grandpa said as Yugi smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Grandpa! I'm so glad you're here and safe," Yugi blurtted out, forgetting I was there for a second. "Oh Grandpa...this is Yami," he nodded slightly.  
  
"Hello Yami...I have a feeling you will be staying with us," Grandpa said.  
  
"If you don't mind Sir," I said kindly.  
  
"Of course not!" He said as Yugi smiled and signaled me to follow him.  
  
"Okay this is my room...and this is our guest room," he said opening the door to a white room with a queen sized bed in the middle and two night stand tables on the two sides of the bed. "Enjoy!" He said as he left me alone for a couple of minutes.   
  
I put my new clothes that I bought with Yugi and decided to look around the Game Shop. I walked downstairs slowly and examined the cards on the shelves. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. It was Tea.   
  
"Yugi?" She asked as I turned around. She blushed. "Sorry Yami," she said as she looked at me for a second. "Do you know where Yugi is?" she asked.  
  
"Upstairs," I said as she smiled.  
  
"Thanks...um...so...are you adjusting?" She asked as I nodded.  
  
"Little by little," I said as she looked away from me to see Yugi.  
  
"Oh Yugi!" She exclaimed as Yugi smiled up at her. "Guess what?"   
  
"What's the big news?" He asked as I sat on the stool in the corner. She looked over at me and then back at Yugi.  
  
"Academy of Dance wants me! ME!" She yelled as she hugged him. I laughed at the blushing Yugi. Too bad Yugi doesn't share any deep feelings for her...they would have made a perfect couple. "....but I can't leave now," she said looking down at the envelope "I have to finish school," she said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry Tea...I'm sure you'll get through school just like the rest of us" I smiled at Yugi.   
  
I admired him. Always looking on the bright side. He looked over to me then back at Tea.   
  
"Thanks Yugi I needed that...well I better get going...I have to call my Mom," she said. "Bye Yugi," she looked over to me "Bye Yami," I smiled a bit.  
  
School. Prison for most students, but I had a joy for learning. I changed into uniform and walked downstairs for some breakfast. After breakfast we walked to school, stopping at Tea's house that was only three houses away from ours. She walked out of her house with a smile and a "Hi guyz." We then walked to Joey's house where Serenity also lived now. They both walked out.   
  
We walked to school together to meet Tristan and Bakura at school. I got through most of the day. I was really popular with the girls and history class since we started off with my homeland, Egypt. I walked home with Tea and Joey since everyone was staying after for extra-cirricular activities. Joey departed two blocks later leaving Tea and I alone.   
  
"How was your day?" she asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Good, especially History," she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad," she said as we talked about our classes and teachers.  
  
"Well...I better get going," she said as I stopped in front of her brown house. "It was nice talking to you," she said as I smiled and walked to the Game Shop.   
  
~To be continued....~  
  
A.N.- How do you like it? I'm so happy I am writing another Yami/Tea fic! Well, hope to post again soon. 


	2. Falling Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO  
  
A.N.- Sorry about all those grammar errors in Chappie 1, I wasn't paying attention to it. I will be more careful though. Thanx for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 4: Falling Hard  
  
It was a bright and warm Saturday morning. Yugi was downstairs watching cartoons and Grandpa was still sleeping. It had been 3 months since the transformation. I was about to sit next to Yugi when he told me to check the mail.  
  
I yawned slightly and walked out the door to the mailbox in a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. On my way there, my eyes averted to Tea who was getting the mail as well. She was wearing a blue tank top with dark blue jeans. I felt a strange sensation arise in my cheeks. Could I be blushing? That's when our eyes met. She smiled.   
  
"Good Morning Yami!" She yelled with a wave.  
  
"Good Morning," I said still blushing as I walked back to the Game Shop forgetting about the mail. I walked in and sat next to Yugi. He looked at me.   
  
"Well?" Yugi asked as my eyes widened.  
  
"Oh...yeah!" I said as I walked out again and grabbed the mail in the mailbox taking another quick glance at Tea who was looking through her mail. I blushed again. "Damn!" I said under my breath as I walked in the shop.   
  
"What took you so long?" Yugi asked sarcastically as I handed him the mail.  
  
"Nothing," I said as I sat down thinking of Tea again. "What's up with her? I keep thinking about her!" I yelled to myself. "I can't have feelings for her....could I?" I asked myself "She's nice, pretty, and intelligent," I said to myself "What's not to like then?" Another voice inside of me asked. "It doesn't matter...she likes Yugi...she never even pays attention to me most of the time...but still..." My train of thought was stopped by Yugi who waved his hand in front of me. "Yes Yugi..." I said aloud.  
  
"Took you long enough," he said as I made a face at him. "Anyway...you want to do anything today?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Like what?" I asked.  
  
"We can go to the movies with Tea and Joey," he suggested.  
  
"Sure whatever," I said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll call them," Yugi said as I yawned again. After about 15 minutes Yugi ran back in the room. "Alright lazy, time to get ready...we're going to a 2:00 movie."   
  
"...but I'm tired," I pleaded as Yugi rolled his eyes.   
  
"Come on Yami....besides it's a chance to get out of the house," Yugi said as I grunted and walked upstairs to put my clothes on.   
  
After changing into a pair of black pants a white shirt and a black jacket over that I walked downstairs. I heard Joey's voice as I walked down.   
  
"Ohhh...Mr. Gothic," Joey said as I smiled.   
  
I thought black was a soothing color.   
  
"Tea should be here in a couple of minutes..." Yugi said as Tea walked in with a pair of khaki bell-bottom jeans and a light blue t-shirt. "Alright the gangs all here!"   
  
We all walked to Yugi's car. Joey and Yugi sat in the front while Tea and I were in the back. Yugi put on the radio. It was "Girlfriend" by N'Sync f/ Nelly.   
  
"Would you be my Girlfriend...  
I'll treat ya good......"  
  
I looked over at Tea who was looking out the window. Have you ever noticed sometimes when you put on music it reflects on your emotions and life? After the song was over Joey changed the radio station. Justin Timberlake. Wow I was getting good at this.  
  
"Ma, whatcha wanna do?   
I'm in front of you...  
In the front seat I could have   
fun with two........."  
  
That was all I got to hear of the song as Yugi turned off the car and we all walked out. It was still a sunny day. We all walked into the movie theater looking to see Bakura and Tristan on the line. They waved as we walked over.   
  
"Hey guyz....they're still tickets for Harry Potter!" Bakura yelled as we all looked at him.  
  
"I don't know you guys....I wanted to see Eminem's new movie," Tristan said   
  
"Yeah!" Joey said as they high-fived each other.  
  
"I kinda wanted to see that too..." Yugi said as Tea looked at him   
  
"Sorry guys, but I'm with Bakura..." Tea said as Bakura smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Good...see ya guys later..the movies starting," Bakura said as they walked into the theater together. I sighed to myself.   
  
"Well...lets get our tickets then," Joey said as they got their tickets and walked into the movie theater.   
  
After the movie was over we all walked out talking about our favorite scenes. We found Bakura and Tea waiting by the snack bar.   
  
"How was the movie?" Tea asked as Joey stepped forward  
  
"AWESOME!" He yelled as we all laughed.  
  
"Yeah...Harry Potter was good too," Bakura said  
  
"Flipendo!" Tea said as she waved her finger. They both laughed. For some reason seeing Tea and Bakura together...well it made me kinda jealous. I sighed.   
  
"Come on guys.." Yugi said as we all went home. Tea stayed with us to do a S.S. report due on Monday. We actually did it together. It was pretty hard to keep my eyes off of her. They always seemed to travel to her face. She smiled when I did.   
  
"Thanks for helping me Yami," she said after we finished our project.   
  
"Sure," I said as I closed my History book. That's when Joey came by.   
  
"Hey best buds!" He said sitting in between Tea and me. Tea looked at him.  
  
"What do you want Joey?" She asked as he looked at her innocently.   
  
"I can't hang out with my two best buds?" Joey said as Tea rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you play us for fools Joey?" I asked as Joey laughed.  
  
"Okay listen....ya know Mai, right?" Joey asked as I nodded.  
  
"Obviously Joey," Tea answered.  
  
"Well....um...I kinda..ya know..." Joey said as I nodded my head slightly.  
  
"Have feelings for her?" I asked as Joey nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Joey said. "I need your expert advice, both of you...." he said.  
  
"Gladly," I said as he breathed heavily.  
  
"Okay then...how can I get her to go out with me?" Joey said twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Try asking her," Tea said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"...and if that doesn't work," I looked at Tea. "Innocent flirting helps...and then some."   
  
"Ahhh...I see....put the Wheeler moves on her," he said as he winked at Tea.  
  
"That won't work..." She looked back at me.  
  
"Oh well...it sounds good to me" Joey said as he left the room.   
  
"I better get going too" she said as she picked up her things.  
  
"See ya around," I said as she smiled and walked out.   
  
~To be continued....~  
  
A.N.- I wonder what's gonna happen next? Wait and see!!!! 


	3. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO  
  
A.N.- Sorry about all those grammar errors in Chappie 2, I wasn't paying attention to it. I will be more careful though. Thanx for the reviews!   
  
Chapter 3:   
  
Finally, school was officially closed for Christmas vacation. I used to like school, but I turned into couch potato after 3 days. I looked around for Tea. I saw her talking to Serenity and Mai. She looked at me and smiled. She waved to her friends and walked toward me.   
  
"Hey Yami!" She said as I smiled.   
  
"Hi.." I said as we started walking.   
  
"So...what are you doing over the vacation?" She asked.   
  
I laughed to myself. Yugi usually plans everything.  
  
"I'm not sure," I said as she smiled.   
  
"You wanna do something then?" She asked. I swallowed hard.   
  
"Sure," I choked out. She looked at me.   
  
"Like what?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno, wanna catch a movie?" I suggested. She shook her head.   
  
"Nothing interesting..." She added. I nodded.  
  
"We could go to the mall..." I said.   
  
Bad. I hate the mall with a burning passion. I looked at her. Oh thank you! She was shaking her head. I could kiss her.   
  
"Boring," she said as Joey walked up behind us.   
  
"What are you guys standing here for!?" Joey yelled.   
  
We looked at him. He grabbed us by the wrists and pulled us toward the front door.   
  
"What's wrong?" Tea asked.   
  
"Don't you remember? We were invited to a dinner party at Kaiba Corps. Come on! Free food is free food." Joey said as Yugi walked beside us.   
  
I could kill Joey sometimes. I looked over at Tea, who was talking to Yugi. I sighed and looked ahead at the largest skyscraper in Domino City, Kaiba Corps. It was silent most of the way to Kaiba Corps until Tea spoke up.   
  
"I wish we could have changed out of our uniform," Tea whined.   
  
"Well if Joey didn't have his mind set on eating...." Yugi added as Tea laughed.  
  
We stopped in front of the old gray building known as Kaiba Corps. Joey walked ahead only to walk into the automatic door.   
  
"Stupid automatic door!" He cursed as Tea and Yugi started to laugh.   
  
Tea and I walked ahead toward the elevator door, while Yugi helped Joey up from his slump. The doors opened and Tea and I walked in. Tea was about to wait for Yugi and Joey, but Yugi gave us the signal to go on ahead. The doors closed and we stood in silence for the next three floors. Suddenly, the elevator shook violently.   
  
"What's going onnnnnnnnn!" Tea yelled as the elevator dropped down two floors.   
  
The shaking finally stopped. I helped Tea up, who fell on the floor due to the fall. Tea reached for the emergency phone, but found it dead.   
  
"Alright, I'm calm..." Tea said as she leaned against the wall.   
  
"It's okay Tea, we'll make it out.." I assured her.   
  
She smiled at me and looked up toward the ceiling.   
  
"Yami!" Tea yelled as I jumped.   
  
"What?" I said as she pointed toward the ceiling revealing an escape hatch.   
  
"Great idea..." I said. "Here I'll give you a boost.."   
  
Tea nodded as I pulled her up toward the ceiling.   
  
That's when the elevator started to move again. I brought Tea down.   
  
"I saw an escape ladder on the side," she said as I nodded.   
  
Then the worst thing happened. The lights went out. I guess it wasn't that bad. Tea grabbed me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her. This was going to be a long night.   
  
~To be continued...~  
  
A.N.- No I didn't copy off of that other elevator story. I wrote this a long time ago and now it's here. Anyway, please review. Tell me what you think! 


	4. SAVED

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO  
  
A.N.- Sorry about the wait! I've been really busy with Christmas shopping. Anyway, I know you don't want to hear about my personal life...so on with the show.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Alright, now I was growing impatient by the second. Didn't anybody notice we were missing? Did anybody care? I looked down at my watch. Great, another hour just passed by. (A.N.- It's a glow in the dark watch, the lights are still out!) I could scream, but I didn't. It wouldn't solve anything. I sighed and rested my head against the wall.   
  
"How long have we been in here, Yami?" Tea asked as she yawned.   
  
She had been sleeping on my shoulder for about an hour.   
  
"At least two hours," I said as she pulled away from me.   
  
"That long, it didn't feel like it..." She said as I nodded.   
  
Oh yes it did! I was staring into a sea of blackness for two damn hours! Okay, so you would be cranky too, if you were bored for two hours.   
  
"Yami?" Tea asked softly.   
  
"Yes," I replied.   
  
"Nothing," she said as she sighed.   
  
I wonder what she was going to ask me? I didn't bother going into depth with the concept, because the lights flickered on before our eyes. I quickly stood up, but almost fell because my foot was asleep. I looked over to Tea, who was still sitting on the floor. I helped her up and looked around.   
  
"You wanna try the escape hatch again?" She asked.   
  
I nodded and picked her up. She climbed on top.   
  
"Do you see anything?" I asked looking up.   
  
"Yeah, the escape ladder is hanging on the side. I think we climb it and try to open the doors to floor two..." She added.   
  
"Alright, help me up!" I yelled up to her.   
  
She obeyed and pulled me up with all her might. I looked around.   
  
"Alright then, lets go.." I said as she nodded.   
  
I climbed the ladder and pulled myself up to a narrow platform, that's when Tea let out a scream. I turned around. Oh no! The elevator was starting to drop. But why? I looked down at the cable hooked up to the elevator. It was minutes from snapping. I reached for her hand, but she was too far. No! No! She couldn't reach me, nor the ladder attached to the side. I leaned forward, careful not to lose my balance off the narrow platform I was standing on.   
  
"Tea, grab my hand!" I yelled.   
  
She reached for my hand. No good. The cable was minutes away from snapping.   
  
"Yami!" She said as the elevator started to shake.   
  
I was scared. What if she actually died here tonight. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I shook those thoughts out of my head and made a bold move. I climbed down the ladder, still on it though, and stretched out my hand. She grabbed my hand. That's when the cable snapped and the elevator dropped down to the ground. All you could here were the sounds of crushed metal and split electrical wires.   
  
"Hang on..." I said.   
  
Man, I was hoping I could "hang on," as well.   
  
I pulled her up with one hand, the other on the ladder, towards me. She grabbed the end of the ladder.   
  
"Alright, hold on!" I yelled.   
  
I climbed up to the narrow platform and pulled her up toward me. She inhaled deeply and held her chest for a couple of minutes. She looked up at me.   
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'll live..." I said. She chuckled.   
  
Wow, I made her laugh. In the worst place too.   
  
She stood up and looked down at the mess below.   
  
"Imagine if we were in there," she said.   
  
"Yeah, well we're not..." I added.   
  
She stood up and looked at me.   
  
"Thank you," she said.   
  
I blushed.   
  
"No probl-"   
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. And what a kiss it was! We stood there, battling our inner emotions, with an electrifying kiss. We pulled away when we heard voices on the other side of the doorway.   
  
"Hey, is anybody down there!!!" A voice yelled from the other side.   
  
"YEAH!" I yelled. "WE NEED HELP!" Tea looked at me.   
  
"Alright, we are going to try to open the door! Stand clear!" The voice yelled.   
  
Then there was silence. Tea grabbed my hand softly and squeezed it. I think it was a symbol of, "He better open these damn doors!" I laughed to myself.   
  
Nothing happened. Then we heard the voice again.   
  
"Alright, hold on! The doors are not moving, we may think its one of Kaiba Corps' safety precautions to have safety locks on the doors." The man yelled. "We'll try again in a few minutes!" He yelled.   
  
Tea sighed and looked at me.   
  
"I swear I am going to kill Kaiba!" Tea yelled.   
  
I was about to respond, but the man's voice returned.   
  
"Alright, on the count of three...we are going to pry these doors open..." He said.   
  
"Alright!" Tea yelled.   
  
"One....!" The man yelled.   
  
I looked over at Tea. She didn't look amused.   
  
"Two....!"   
  
OMG! The doors started to open. I SEE THE LIGHT!   
  
"THREE...!"   
  
The doors slowly moved open. I started to see the man controlling the machine that was prying the doors open. I smiled. Tea looked over to me.   
  
"Alright, come on guys!" The man yelled.   
  
"Ladies first," I said. Alright, so I was a gentleman.   
  
She climbed through the tiny opening. Then it was my turn. I swiftly crawled through to the other side. That's when I saw everyone. Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, and Tristan. They all, except for Kaiba, surrounded us and hugged us.   
  
"Alright, enough of all this.." I said as they smiled.   
  
I looked over to Tea, who was wiping her forehead. That's when Kaiba came over.  
  
"'I apologize for the inconvience," he said.   
  
"Save it Kaiba, I'm suing you.." Tea said.  
  
Kaiba gave a blank stare.   
  
"She was just kidding," I said as I looked at her.   
  
"I need some air," she said as I followed her.   
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, deeply concerned.   
  
"Once I take a shower, i'll answer your question.." She told me as she walked away from me.   
  
"Wait, I need to ask you something," I asked as she turned around.   
  
"About the kiss, I presume?" She asked.   
  
She was good. I nodded slowly.   
  
"Yeah.." I said. "You've been awfully sad, after what happened..."   
  
"Well....it's because..." She started to say. "Well...I think I'm in..."  
  
I prayed it was the those three simple words I wanted to hear from her. I looked at her. Her eyes were like pools of confusion and darkness. It looked like she was caught in a trance. Then...the words came out.   
  
~To be continued....~  
  
A.N.- Will Tea express her love for Yami? Or will she crush him?   
  
Oh, and "Forget the Past" will be posted tomorrow. I kinda had writer's block, but I think you will enjoy it. 


	5. SURPRISE!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO  
  
A.N.- Sorry about the wait! I've been really lazy and I had writer's block.   
  
Chapter 5:   
  
"I think I am..." She looked at me. "I-I.." She stopped.  
  
"Tea, I'll understand...whatever it is you have on your mind." I said.   
  
"I'm sorry Yami, I'm not ready to tell you." She said.  
  
I was heart-broken. She didn't say it. What if she didn't like me after all? I needed to find out. I touched her arm and gently pulled her toward me.   
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.   
  
She got lost in my eyes. She started to move closer to my face, as I was.   
  
"HEY! You guys want to go back to the party or something..." Joey yelled, interrupting our special moment.   
  
He stopped and looked at us. Tea blushed and pulled away from me. So close, yet so far away. One of these days Joey......  
  
"Sorry Joey, I have to go home." Tea said.   
  
Joey nodded and walked away. Tea looked at me and smiled.   
  
"What a day, huh?" I nodded.   
  
"Yeah." I said, hiding my feelings of anguish.   
  
"Well, I better get going." She touched my cheek. "Thanks again."   
  
"You're welcome," I said as she walked down the block.   
  
I stared at her until I could see her no more. I didn't notice the pair of eyes watching me. I turned around and stopped to see Yugi walk toward me.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.   
  
I sighed and nodded. Everything was just peachy.   
  
"You like her, don't you?" Yugi asked.   
  
My eyes widened. I stuttered for a second, and then spat out the word, "No."   
  
"I think you do..." Yugi said.   
  
I blushed and looked away.   
  
"What makes you say that?" I said, not making eye contact.   
  
"It shows, like now.." He said.   
  
I laughed nervously and blushed even more.   
  
"Can we drop the subject? I already told you that I don't like Tea." I lied.   
  
"Fine, but when you are ready to tell her...I'll be here to help you."   
  
You guys don't know Yugi like I know him. He looks innocent and affable, but he can be annoying at times. Like right now. I think he got that from me.   
  
"Whatever," I whispered.   
  
~The Next Day~  
  
After a good night sleep, I felt refreshed and recharged. I walked downstairs to see Yugi and Grandpa playing duel monsters. Yugi looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning Yami," He said sweetly.   
  
"Hey, "I said informally.   
  
I looked at him suspiciously. He was planning something. I could tell.   
  
"What are you up to?" I asked.   
  
"Nothing, just playing a game with Grandpa."   
  
"Besides that," I said.   
  
"Nothing," he said.   
  
Sure Yugi. I told you he wasn't that innocent. He had a dark side too.   
  
"By the way, you have a date in an hour." Yugi said.   
  
I did an anime fall. I stood up and looked at him.   
  
"What? With who?" I asked.   
  
Grandpa looked at my sudden rupture.   
  
"Sorry about that," I said. Yugi laughed.   
  
"Well, GET READY!" Yugi yelled.   
  
"Not until I know who I'm going with," I said folding my arms.   
  
Yes, I was stubborn at times.   
  
"You're going with Joey and Tristan to the movies." He said.   
  
"What about Tea...and you?" I asked.   
  
"Tea's busy, and they are going to watch some stupid movie...so I don't wanna go."   
  
I sighed and walked upstairs to change into some decent clothes. I walked downstairs, fifteen minutes later, to see Yugi waiting by the door.   
  
"Alright, I just called them. They said they are going to meet you by the snack bar, as usual." Yugi said. I nodded and walked out of the house.   
  
Finally, I made it to the movie theater. This better be worth it. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but I felt sorry for them (Joey and Tristan.) I walked into the theater toward the snack bar. I stood there for a moment until I felt somebody touch my shoulder. I turned around.   
  
"Yami?"   
  
I was speechless. What was she doing here?   
  
"Tea? What are you doing here?" I asked.   
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." She said.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.   
  
"Yugi said that you wouldn't be coming because you were busy." She said.   
  
I knew Yugi was up to something.   
  
"Yugi said the same for you." Tea said.   
  
I smiled. "What about Joey and Tristan?" I asked.   
  
"Yugi didn't say anything about them." She said.   
  
"He set us up," I whispered.   
  
"What was that?" She asked.   
  
"Nothing," I said. She smiled at me.   
  
This day was getting better by the minute.   
  
"Well, since we are here....you wanna see something?" I asked.   
  
"Sure," she said.   
  
"Lets see," I looked at the movie listings.   
  
"How about that one." She said.  
  
She pointed to "Pokemon 5." (I made Pokemon 5 up, even though they will probably make one. HEHE) I was about to crack up.   
  
"Umm..Tea?" I said.  
  
"What?" She asked.   
  
"Aren't you a little too old for Pokemon?" She looked at me.   
  
"What? No! I was pointing to that one!" She blushed.   
  
"Ohh! 'The Hours' with Nicole Kidman!" I said. "Sorry."  
  
She rolled her eyes and pulled me toward the ticket booth.   
  
~To be continued....~  
  
A.N.- How is it so far? I thought this was going to be the last chappie, but I guess not. I really have no idea what I'm going to do with this story. I making it up as 


	6. Pass the Popcorn

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO  
  
A.N.- Okay, I have to tell a story before you read....  
  
I got this YGO shirt for Christmas because my Dad knew I liked the show. Okay, so I was like...thanks....little did he know I did not want to wear the shirt! I'm like 15 years old! What were my friends gonna say? Wait...scratch that...I don't have friends, but anyway.... I was kinda embarrassed. So finally two weeks later, I wear the shirt to this IHOP restaurant and these little kids look at me and point to my shirt. I tried to avoid eye contact, but they kept looking at me. So finally, the kids are about to leave and this little girl comes up to me and says... "I like your shirt," I clenched my teeth together and nodded. HEHEHE.....  
  
Anyway...thanks for your reviews! Enjoy this Chapter!   
  
Chapter 5: Pass the Popcorn  
  
We were pretty silent during most of the movie. It was actually a good movie, but I was focused on Tea. I'm glad she didn't notice me staring at her. I spoke to soon.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Tea asked.   
  
"Ohh...no..." I stuttered. "Why?"   
  
"You were staring at me, I thought there was something wrong." She said.   
  
You were flawless Tea. Nothing was wrong with you. (Yami's such a romantic!)  
  
"No," I whispered.   
  
She smiled and turned back to the movie. I sighed to myself and watched the movie as well. That's when Tea took my hand in hers. My heart was beating faster. She gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked at her. Her eyes were on the movie.   
  
"You okay? I whispered.   
  
She looked up at me.   
  
"Yeah, that part just scared me." She said.   
  
I nodded and smiled to myself.   
  
I stopped thinking about Tea when I heard a soft giggling. I knew that laugh from anywhere. I turned around to see Yugi.   
  
"Yugi..." I clenched my teeth together.   
  
"Hi Yami, did you kiss her yet?" Yugi said.   
  
My heart stopped. Tea turned around and looked at Yugi.   
  
"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Tea questioned.   
  
"I decided to join you guys," Yugi said innocently.   
  
"I'm sure," I commented.   
  
"Come and join us." Tea said.   
  
My face fell. Tea moved one seat over to let Yugi sit in between us. Why does everyone have to ruin my happiness? It's a curse, I tell you!  
  
"So, how's the movie Tea?" Yugi said.   
  
"Good." Tea said, keeping her eyes on the movie.   
  
~After the Movie~  
  
"That totally freaked me out," Tea said as we walked out of the movie theater.   
  
"It was strange." Yugi commented.   
  
I listened to them in silence. I couldn't comment on a movie I actually didn't watch. Besides, it looked like Tea was having a better time with Yugi anyway. Would you call it jealousy? I don't. The way I see it, Tea knew Yugi longer.....so she would obviously like him more. Sounds lame, huh? Yeah, it's pathetic.   
  
"How did you like the movie Yami?" I heard a female voice.   
  
I looked up to see Tea looking at me.   
  
"Um...good." I said.   
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Tea said as we walked toward the Game Shop.   
  
"Well, I'm going to duel Grandpa again...why don't you walk her home Yami?"   
  
I gave Yugi a death glare. He smiled and waved to us.   
  
"See ya later Tea!" Yugi shouted as he walked into the Game Shop.   
  
"So....what are you doing tomorrow?" Tea asked.   
  
"Things," I said.   
  
"Sounds like fun," she said as I chuckled softly.   
  
"What about you?" I asked.   
  
"Probably the rest of my English homework," she said.   
  
"Ohhh..." I said.  
  
"Yeah...well I better get inside." She looked at me. "It was fun."  
  
"Yeah, it was." I said back.   
  
"Well, see you tomorrow or something..." She said.   
  
"Okay, bye." I said as I walked away from my house.   
  
Well, today was another failure. I didn't tell her how I felt about her and Yugi almost blew it for me. I sighed and walked into the Game Shop to see Yugi sitting on the couch.   
  
"Hello Yami," he said.  
  
I wasn't in the mood, so I didn't answer.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing..." I bellowed.   
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.   
  
"Oh yeah Yugi, everything is just great! I mean, first you set me up with Tea. Then, you come into the theater to tell her if I kissed her already! Then you follow us home just to annoy me by flirting with her!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.   
  
Yugi stared at me. His eyes started to water. Oh no, I made him cry.   
  
"I was just trying to help! I wanted you to be happy!" He yelled as he ran up to his room.   
  
"Yugi!" I said as he slammed the door.   
  
I sighed to myself and sat on the couch, thinking about our argument. Maybe he was trying to help. I guess jealousy got the better of me. I sighed again. Yugi and I were tight, I can't believe a girl came in between us. I decided to walk upstairs and apologize.   
  
I knocked on his door gently. "Yugi?"   
  
"Go away!" I heard Yugi yell.   
  
"Please, can I come in?" I asked.   
  
"No." I heard.   
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I said. "I know that you were trying to help." I stared at the door. "I guess my feelings for Tea got a little carried away." I admitted. "I mean I'm still learning how to deal with these emotions, it's not easy."   
  
I heard the door unlock. "So you do like her then?"   
  
"I didn't say that..." I lied.   
  
"But you just-" I interrupted him.   
  
"Forget about it, I just want you to know that I'm sorry." I said.   
  
"Me too, I guess I'm not the best matchmaker, huh?" He said as he leaned against the wall.   
  
"You're learning," I reassured.   
  
"So...friends?" He raised his hand.   
  
"You bet." I said as we shook hands.   
  
"Alright now for plan B," Yugi said.   
  
"What?" I said.   
  
"Ya know, 'Operation Get Together'....." He said.   
  
I shook my head and walked away.   
  
"Don't worry, by the end of vacation....you will be together!" Yugi yelled.   
  
"Great." I said.   
  
Only three more days left. I wonder what he's planning?   
  
  
~To be continued......~   
  
A.N.- Wow, this really reminded me of a soap opera. Okay, this chapter was kinda cheezy..but the next chapter will be much better. Which leaves you with something to think about...what is Yugi planning? Find out in next chapter. 


	7. Yugi's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO. I do not own YGO.  
  
A.N.- Sorry about the wait. Fanfiction and I aren't getting along these past few days. Anyway, here's chapter 6, I think that's what we are up to, right? This is funny because Joey and Tristan are back, and Yugi tries to get Yami and Tea together. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 6: Yugi's Plan   
  
The next morning, I was still lying in bed when Yugi came in and jumped on top of me. (A.N.- I have a brother who always does that to me all the time, especially during my YGO dreams with Yami!) I quickly sat up and looked at him. "Can I help you?" I asked groggily.   
  
"Yeah, Joey and Tristan are coming over in a little while." Yugi said.   
  
"It's too early," I yawned as I put my head back on my pillow.   
  
"Tea's coming..." He said. I shot back up.   
  
"She is?" I asked, straightening my hair.   
  
"No, I just like messing with you!" He said as he walked out.   
  
I told you Yugi was evil. Don't let his innocence fool you.   
  
"Yugi!" I shouted as I heard laughter in the distance.   
  
I hopped out of bed and walked down the stairs to see Tristan and Joey arguing about something. I sat down next to them.   
  
"Hey Yami, guess what?" Joey asked excitedly.   
  
"You're not going to believe it!" Tristan butted in.   
  
"What?" I asked as Joey was on the verge of exploding.   
  
"I took your advice about Mai and tonight I'm going out with her!!!" Joey yelled.   
  
"My goodness Joey, what's wrong with you?" Grandpa asked.   
  
Joey ran up to him and hugged him. Grandpa gave a look of shock.   
  
" Ah Gramps, I love you man!" Joey yelled as Grandpa took this chance to leave the room.   
  
"Calm down Joey!" Yugi yelled.   
  
"I'm cool," Joey said. "I have nothing to worry about with this sexy body." He touched his chest.   
  
Everybody sweat-dropped, including me.   
  
"Get a room!" Tristan said.  
  
Yugi and I started cracking up.   
  
"What, does my sexiness blind you?" Joey said taking off his jacket.   
  
"Oh yes Joey, spank me, whip me, make me feel cheap!" Tristan exclaimed.   
  
0_o!!!   
  
"I was just playing," Tristan said.   
  
"Sure Tristan, just wait until after my date with Mai to make out with me...okay?" Joey said.   
  
Tristan blushed with embarrassment, or was it something else? Nevermind.   
  
"Mental Picture!" I yelled as we all laughed.   
  
~Later~  
  
Finally, Joey and Tristan left the Game Shop. I still don't know how Yugi is friends with them. Oh well, I guess I'll never find out. Speaking of Yugi, I haven't caught him scheming yet. Maybe he finally stopped. Nah, Yugi wouldn't give up like that.   
  
"Yugi!" I yelled to him from downstairs.   
  
"What?" He said from his room upstairs.   
  
"Can you come down for a minute?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah!" He yelled as he walked downstairs. "What's up?"   
  
"Are we doing anything tonight?" I asked.   
  
"Actually, yeah....we are going over Tea's house." I blushed.  
  
"Okay." I looked at him "Why?" I asked.   
  
"No reason," he said.   
  
"Yugi...." I said as he smiled.   
  
"Oh...lighten up....we are just going over there to give her my English notes." He said.   
  
I sighed and put my jacket on. "Lets go."   
  
"You're in a rush..." He said.   
  
"Well, I wanna get it over with..." I said.   
  
"Sure Yami." Yugi said.   
  
~ Tea's house~  
  
"She's not answering the door." I said as Yugi shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Oh well.....come on...lets take a walk." He said.   
  
We walked down the block, toward the park. There we saw Mai and Joey talking under a tree. Yugi and I decided to investigate.   
  
"Joey, why did you bring me out here?" Mai asked.   
  
"I wanted to show you the sunset." Joey said.   
  
"And you did this because...." Mai said slightly annoyed.   
  
"Because the sunset is as beautiful as you are." Joey smiled.   
  
Never thought Joey was a romantic.   
  
"Come on, stop playing around." Mai said as she stood up.   
  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked.   
  
"This is boring Joseph," Mai said.   
  
"I love when you call me that, chocolate chip muffin." Joey said.   
  
Yugi and I started laughing softly.   
  
"What did you call me?" She asked.  
  
"It's my new nickname for you.." Joey said.   
  
I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started cracking up with Yugi. Joey turned around and glared at us. "What are you doing here....?" He asked as Mai rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm leaving.." She said.   
  
"Wait!" Joey said as he ran after her.   
  
"Well, that was interesting..." I said as we continued to walk.   
  
Yugi stopped and looked at me. "I need to go to the bathroom..."   
  
"Well, there's one over there." I said pointing to a white building.   
  
"Alright, I meet you at the docks!" He yelled as I nodded.   
  
I walked toward the lake. It was a beautiful sight, even though I hated water. As I walked toward the dock, I could see somebody sitting by the dockside. It looked like....  
  
"Tea..." I whispered.   
  
I can't believe Yugi set me up again.   
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
A.N.- This was a funny chapter. I love Tristan and Joey in my fics. They are always funny. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for next chapter......I'm not sure if it's the last.   
  
~Jellybob 15 


	8. Three Difficult Words

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO  
  
A.N.- Yah! Fanfiction.net is back up. I was so upset when the site was down. Anyway....how did you like the last chapter? I thought it was hilarious!!   
  
P.S.- Yes, I know...Yami doesn't act like this. He's more serious and not as funny as I made him. But, I figured you have to have some fun once you get your own body. Right?   
  
  
Chapter 8: Three Difficult Words   
  
I can't believe Yugi set me up. I'm kinda glad, but still! Oh well, I might as well talk to her since I am here.   
  
"Hi Tea," I said as she turned around and smiled.   
  
"Hi Yami, what brings you here?" She said.   
  
I sat next to her and looked at her.   
  
"Oh.." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yugi brought me here."   
  
"Where is he?" She asked as I looked away.   
  
"He had to use the men's room. Too many sodas, I'm guessing."   
  
She cracked a smile and let out a soft giggle.   
  
Alright, score for me!  
  
"You know Yami, you're much different." I gave her a confused look. "I mean ever since you got your own body...you've been different." She corrected herself.   
  
"You only live twice, I always say." I said.  
  
She laughed again. I'm on a roll!   
  
"You really changed." She said.   
  
"Have I?" I cocked an eyebrow up.   
  
"Yeah, you're more wild and free...." She chuckled. "That sounded stupid, didn't it?"   
  
I shook my head. What she said hit dead on the nail.   
  
"No, it doesn't. You're right....I have changed. For the better? I can't tell you."   
  
"I think you have changed for the better." She said.   
  
I blushed. She thinks I changed for the better? I hope it's up to her expectations.   
  
"Um...thanks." I said.   
  
She smiled and touched my hand. My heart stopped. I pulled away roughly.   
  
"You okay?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah." I stood up.   
  
"I think I should go look for Yugi." I said.   
  
She stood up and looked at me.   
  
"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No, everything you said was true." I looked into her eyes.   
  
"What's bothering you then? Is it me?" She said as she pointed to herself.   
  
My eyes widened. Have I been sending her the wrong signals?   
  
"No," I shook my head.   
  
"Then-" She was interrupted by a small voice.   
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
We turned around to see Yugi. This time I was glad Yugi showed up. I can't believe she thought that she was an annoyance to me. I worship the ground she walks on!  
  
"Hey Yugi." I said.   
  
Tea smiled weakly.   
  
"So, what have you guys been talking about?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Things." I said.   
  
"I like things." Yugi said.   
  
I cracked a smile. I looked over to Tea. She seemed distant.   
  
"Tea?" I asked.   
  
She looked at me.   
  
"Yes?" She said softly.   
  
I opened my mouth, but Yugi beat me to it.   
  
"You seem distant. What's up?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Oh...nothing." She smiled.   
  
Maybe I should talk to her. I looked over to Yugi.   
  
"Yugi, do you mind if I talk to Tea alone?" I asked politely.   
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you at the Game Shop." He said.   
  
As he walked away, Tea stared at me.   
  
"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.   
  
What did I want to talk about?   
  
"It seemed that you wanted to talk to me alone...." I said quickly.   
  
"Actually..." She looked at me. "I did."   
  
"Well, tell me whatever is on your mind." I said calmly.   
  
"Alright..." She sighed heavily and looked away. "Ever since you had your own body, you've been a completely different person. I guess because I didn't know you that well when you were sharing bodies with Yugi." She folded her arms.   
  
"Do you like me being this 'different person'...." I asked.   
  
She turned around.   
  
"Yes, you're different than any other person I've met...besides Yugi."   
  
I was confused. What was she trying to say?   
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is...." She looked at me.   
  
"Yes..." I whispered.   
  
"I'm....." She said. "I love you Yami."   
  
  
~To be continued....~  
  
A.N.- Yes, I know this chapter was gay. Writer's block can do that to a person. I'm praying that the next chapter will be better. Anyway, I will try to post another chapter soon. But, I have to finish "Forget the Past." Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. 


	9. Don't Run Away

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO  
  
A.N.-Hello Everyone! Jellybob 15 here to announce the final chapter to "Three Simple Words." I'm very proud of this fic, and I hope you have enjoyed it. Sorry about ending it so shortly, but my career as a writer is fading. Writer's block has chewed me for breakfast and farted me out for lunch. Hehehehe...sorry I had to say something funny in this time of lament.   
  
P.S.- Sorry so short!!!! I couldn't think of anything interesting to put. Oh and thanks for the reviews!   
  
Chapter 10:   
  
A sudden joy was filled in my heart when she said those words. I wanted to respond, but the words wouldn't come out. I gave her an empty stare and continued my endless train of thought. I could tell that she was hurt from my sudden silence.   
  
"Tea...I don't know what to say." I said quietly.   
  
It was the truth, I WAS speechless.   
  
"I understand," she said.   
  
"You do?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Wait.....where is she going?" I thought as she turned around and started walking away. I thought she understood?   
  
"Tea?" I called out to her.   
  
She ignored me and broke into a run. Why was she acting this way? I sprinted after her along the dockside. "Tea!" I yelled as she continued to run. I quickened my pace, dodging the geese and their droppings that tried to slow me down.   
  
After a good minute, my chest was on fire. I was on the verge of collapsing. That's when I saw a sign of hope. The wooden dock finally reached an end. She halted, as did I. She turned around and looked at me. "Why are you following me?" She asked with an angry tone.   
  
"Because I care." I spat out, still lacking breath.  
  
"Yeah." She said as she put a piece of hair behind her ear.   
  
"I'm serious." I said.   
  
"Yami, don't pretend you care," she looked at me. "It only makes it worse."   
  
"I'm not pretending." I said.  
  
"Okay, so what do you request of me?" She asked sarcastically.   
  
"Why did you run?" I asked.  
  
Her face fell. She looked down at the ground, avoiding my eyes.   
  
"Tea?" I asked softly.   
  
She looked up. Her eyes started to well up with tears. She sniffed softly and looked away from me again. I wonder what got her so upset? I was soon to find out.  
  
"I guess I was scared of being turned down, I mean I know you don't love me. I didn't want to hear you acknowledge it to my face." She looked at me. "But...since you're here, announce it to the world!" She threw her arms up.   
  
"Tea," I put my hands on her shoulders. "I love you."   
  
She was astonished. I could tell by her facial expression. She staggered backward and looked at me. "Yami, is this true?" I walked up to her and embraced her.   
  
"Yes." I whispered in her ear.   
  
I felt her grip around my waist tighten. I smiled and rested my chin on her shoulder. She pulled away a bit and looked into my eyes. I got lost in an ocean of blue. She grinned and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I felt right at home once her lips touched mine, like if she was my soulmate.   
  
The kiss lasted forever, you know it didn't bother me. (A.N.-Yami's such a slut in my story!) I didn't know so much love could be expressed in one tender kiss. It was like a burst of emotion.   
  
Finally, we pulled away. Both of us were smiling and out of breath.   
  
"That was amazing," Tea said to me.   
  
I nodded in agreement. She smiled and took my hand in hers. We walked toward the Game Shop, not breathing a word. I guess we were too flabbergasted (A.N.- I love this word. It means shocked) to say anything. We stopped in front of the Game Shop.   
  
"That was nice Yami." She said happily.   
  
"It was." I said.   
  
"I guess I'll see you on Monday." She said.   
  
"Yeah." I put my hands in my pockets.   
  
She looked down at the ground. For some reason, it looked like she wanted to act like nothing happened. Boy was I wrong! She leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. I sighed to myself. I was in heaven.   
  
I felt complete now. It was now just Tea and m-  
  
"So you finally told her?" Yugi shouted, coming out of nowhere.   
  
We broke apart. I glared at Yugi. Tea giggled and gave him a hug.   
  
"You're so cute, Yugi." She said.   
  
Yugi blushed a deep red. Finally, it was his turn to get embarrassed. I laughed at him.   
  
"See ya tomorrow," she said as she walked away.   
  
I sighed. Like I was saying....Now it's just Tea and Me. I looked over to Yugi.  
  
.....and Yugi.   
  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
A.N.-I might make an epilogue, so watch out for that. "Forget the Past" will probably be posted in another three days. Anway, hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to miss this story. It was fun to write. 


End file.
